The Power You Possess
by MorganPines8998
Summary: We all have power. Deep within us. How it affects us and the ones around us depends on how we use it. To help others? or to help ourselves? We can't choose both. It doesn't work that way. Why not? You're about to find out. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND ANGST. HAITUS.
1. Prolouge

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE POWER YOU POSSESS. I SAID I'D MAKE THIS STORY LIKE TWO YEARS AGO. I'M SO SORRY…..**

**But hey, better late than never right?**

**You can check out the trailer for this on YouTube! The link is on my profile.**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**PRE PHANTOM PLANET.**

_Prologue._

Danny ran helplessly through the streets of his once beloved town, beaten and bloody, wanting to collapse and be done with it all. But he couldn't stop now. Couldn't go like this.

Couldn't let HIM catch him.

So Danny ran, as fast as he could, jumping over rubble and trying not to slip on pools of blood. Trying to ignore the crackle of the thunder and blindly pushing his way through the pounding rain. Obscuring his view of where he was going. Although he himself didn't even know where he was going.

He just couldn't let HIM find him.

Danny stopped for a minute, and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath; just a few seconds and you'll start again. Start putting as much distance between you and HIM as possible. He stood up, and found himself face to face with the one person who managed to get into his head. The one person who managed to make himself seem so weak.

Himself.

Danny got pushed to the ground, and the figure came into a clearer view.

"You always were pathetic. A weakling. It's a wonder you're still alive."

He grabbed Danny by his throat and brought him up to face. Danny clawed at the hand that was around his throat, panting heavily, trying to restore oxygen into his lungs, but it was no use. His breathing was getting shallow and he was starting to see black spots in his vision.

"I'm not going to let you die so easily though."

The figure's free hand grew claws and reached under his shirt, his jagged, mutant fingernails dragging along his chest and stomach, Danny could feel the blood in his throat. The pain rushed through him like electricity. He let out a pure animal scream. He could smell the blood, he could feel it dripping off him and washing away with the rain. He could feel himself dying. The figure dropped him to the floor. Danny fell on his back and sucked in as much oxygen as he could. The figure put his foot on his stomach and pressed down. Danny could see the blood soaking into what was left of his shirt. He could feel the tears coming down his face.

"Why… are you doing this?" Danny said, his voice was rasped and hoarse. It was amazing the figure even heard him.

"To show you what you really are. They're all DEAD because of you!" The figure replied as he pressed down on Danny's stomach harder, trying to crush his ribs.

"No….. No… that's not true! It's not my fault!"

"Oh, but it is Danny. Every one of them died. Because. Of. You."

The figure raised his hand towards Danny's face; it filled with light green energy.

"Please… don't…" Danny whispered.

"Now you can feel the pain they felt."

The figure hurled the deadly energy at Danny.

**Wow…. That was…. Kinda dark….. and that was just the prologue…..**

**ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!**

**Danny: You people are SICK!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Please fav and review!**


	2. Frustrations

**Glad you guys liked the Prologue, now let's get to the actual story xD**

**Danny: Oh no….**

**Me: Oh yes.**

**EmberMclain13: ANGST!**

It was lunchtime at Casper High, usually, this time of day would be accompanied by the idle chatter of which teachers annoyed them the most or how much homework they have to get done, especially since they had this awesome party to go to.

In Danny Fenton's and his friends' case, this time was normally the time for them to take account of the town's latest ghost activity.

Or they normally would if it weren't for Danny facedown next to his burger, snoring.

"Must've been a long night….." said Sam, concerned for her friend.

"Should we wake him up?" replied Tucker, poking Danny's arm slightly with a fork.

"Nah, we should just leave him alone… we'll wake him up when lunchtime's over."

"Alright"

And with that they returned to their respective lunches. It was really quite peaceful actually… you could almost forget that everyone else in the room was there and –

_SPLAT._

Danny bolted out of his seat, hands balled at his sides, searching around the room frantically as to who threw the food that was now dripping off the back of his head.

His eyes averted to where he heard the now scandalous laughter of Dash, Kwan, Paulina and all the other "populars" of the school.

"Where's the fire Fenton?!" Kwan shouted while gripping his side from laughter.

Dash cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"Who do you think you are?! Danny PHANTOM?"

Danny's eye twitched as he let his battle stance fade to one of utter dejection, as he sat back down at the table, he let his head hit the table.

"Don't let them get to you Danny…" Sam said with a nurturing tone.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have 'Freakton' marked up all over your locker….." Danny said, with that deadpan tone he only used when something was really bothering him.

"They just have nothing better to do with their lives." Tucker said as he took a bite of his fries.

"Yeah… and besides, we're sophomore's now, only two and a half more years of them and we're free."

"I guess….It's just-"

The bell rang, signalling it was time for the next class, Danny dumped the majority of his burger into the trashcan and headed towards the corridor that would lead him to science class.

"We'll see you later dude!" Tucker shouted at his departing friend.

"Yeah…. I guess…." Danny replied softly as he waved softly to his friends.

* * *

"Something's not right with him Tucker." Sam said, as she and Tucker were walking out of their last class. They were going to meet Danny at the Nasty Burger.

"You think? I know he rarely gets sleep but he looks like he's been up for a week." Tucker replied as they walked out the double doors of the school.

"Tell me about it….. I wonder what's bugging him."

"Beats me, you wanna ask him?"

"Yeah, and have him get all defensive and act like everything's fine? No thanks. If we're gonna ask him we should try something else to get him to tell us. You know how he likes to keep things to himself."

"If you say so…" Tucker replied.

After a 20 minute walk to the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker walked inside and saw Danny sitting at a table, drinking a soda, looking as if he was trying his best not to fall asleep.

"Hey guys." He said, trying to supress a yawn.

"Alright Dude, what's up? You looked like death today." said Tucker bluntly.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grab his chest in pain.

"WHAT HE MEANS TO SAY IS, that you looked, really tired at school today, everything alright?"

Danny stretched his arms the put his head on the table, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah… just a long night."

"Wanna talk about it?

"Well…"

"Come on Danny, you know you could tell us anything." Tucker added.

"Exactly, you know we won't judge you, we're just concerned." Sam included

"Thanks guys…. And well… now that you mention it… I-"

His sentence was interrupted by Kwan pouring ice cold water on Danny's pants, in a quick reaction. He stood up and tried to shake out as much water as he could from his pants, but to now prevail. It was at that moment Start decided to add to his torture.

"Hey everyone! Look! Freakton wet his pants!" She said with a scandalous laugh, causing the entire Nasty Burger to join in. Danny turned the colour of a tomato, his face contorting into one of pure anger and embarrassment. He thought about taking his burger and throwing it straight at the girl's face. He had a clear shot. He could do it.

But he didn't.

Instead he took up his backpack, said a rushed and whispered goodbye to his friends and ran out the said eating establishment.

After Danny left, Sam stood up and shouted towards the room where the party of bully's were sitting.

"Hey!" She screamed. "Can't you guys just give him a break?! You have no idea what he goes through for you guys and yet you treat him like dirt!"

"What he goes through for us? Yeah right." A brown haired girl named Brittany replied.

"Yeah right? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT HE'S DANNY-"

Tucker clasped his hand over her mouth to stop her from finishing that sentence. When Sam finally calmed down. She realized what she'd done, and faced the populars once more.

"He's Danny WHAT? Manson." Said a jock known as Larry.

Sam sighed reluctantly.

"He's Danny Fenton…. Average teenager…. It still doesn't give you right to bully him all the time." Sam concluded.

"Average freak you mean." Dash said, he smirked "AND your boyfriend."

The whole room burst into giggles and hoots. Sam raised her voice.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HE'S NOT MY BOY FRIEND!"

"Riiigghhhtt, but you want him to be." Added Paulina.

Sam just rolled her eyes, hoping for the blush to wear off from her cheeks and sat back down with Tucker.

"They'll find some other victim eventually." Tucker said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah… I hope so…." Sam replied as she stabbed her salad with her fork.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, and he was alone.

Tied to something and bleeding.

No… tied to the Nasty Burger.

He raises his head and faced the crowd of people in front of him.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and his parents were all in front. Standing. Laughing evilly…. Maliciously.

He struggled against the ropes. And that's when he appeared, with a remote.

He was tied to the boilers at the Nasty Burger.

"WHO WANTS TO SEE DANNY PHANTOM GET WHAT HE DESERVES!?"

The whole crowd screamed in agreement, even those he valued most in the front row.

"HE'S NO HERO! HE'S FAILED US SO MANY TIMES! HE CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF!"

More screams, louder this time, pounding against his eardrums.

HE leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Even you know you deserve this."

He walked towards the front row, out of range from what was about to happen.

"No…" Danny whispered. "Please… I'm sorry…."

"You'll never be forgiven." HE said.

He pressed the button, and Danny felt himself get blown apart.

Bit. By. Bit.

**WHOO! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS!**

**I got a LOT of stuff to do lately… so expect updates once every one-two weeks okay?**

**Danny: WHY DO U ENJOY TORCHURING ME?!**

**Me: It's a guilty pleasure.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Blame

**So many follows and fav's…. not a bad amount of reviews…. And an EmberMclain13 who apparently wants to be called The Scrypt Keeper now….**

**Fine xD **

**Danny: NO. NO MORE WRITING THIS STORY.**

**The Scrypt Keeper: TOO BAD!**

**Me: *le types up angst***

**Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Danny bolted up from his bed and screamed, only after a while realizing that he was awake.

"Oh… it was just another dream….." He said out of breath, while wiping the brow of sweat that developed on his face.

He got up and walked to the other side of the room, where he had a glass of water, Danny contently drank all of it. When he put down the cup he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It's been almost two years since he got his powers, and now he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares because of them. His face turned into a scowl as he picked back up the cup and threw it at the mirror, the glass cup shattered. Danny waited a few moments to see if the sound had woken anyone up, it thankfully didn't. He took a few steps closer to the mirror.

Maybe there was a reason he was having all these dreams. Maybe the things Dan said in his dream were…. True?

No. It couldn't be.

But… it's possible isn't it?

Danny glared as his reflection as he crawled back under his covers.

"I'll never turn into him…" He said, as he felt his eye lids growing heavy again.

_That's what you think._

Danny's eyes shot open as he scanned the room to see where the noise originated from.

"Who's there…?"

Nothing.

Danny sighed and pulled the covers back over his head and went to sleep.

Danny rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs to receive breakfast.

"Good morning…" He mumbled to his parents, his mother was making an omelette while his dad was tinkering with another ghost invention, which eating a chocolate omelette of course.

"Good morning Danny! Would you like an omelette? Decide quickly, or else your FATHER will eat it all…."

"What can I see honey? They're delicious!" He said, with that usual childlike joy.

"Eh... that's okay mom. I'll just have a granola bar…" Danny replied, still half asleep as he made his way over to the fridge to get some orange juice.

**Authors note: **

**MJ: ORANGE JUICE! YES. YES. YES. YES.**

**Scrypt Keeper: YOU STOPPED THE STORY TO GO ON AN OJ RANT.**

**MJ: Yes….?**

**Scrypt Keeper: Get back to the story.**

**MJ: Fiiinneeeeee.**

"Jazz!" Maddie shouted up the stairs "Come downstairs for breakfast before it gets cold!"

Danny went back upstairs to get dressed for school. When he passed his sisters room he noticed the door was wide open. Cautiously, he walked back towards it.

"Jazz?"

No answer.

"Jazz, you're normally the early riser. Mom's calling you down for breakfast." He said as he wandered into the room looking for the light switch. When he found it. He dropped his glass of orange juice on the floor.

**MJ: N-N-N-N-NO. NOT THE OJ D:**

**Sanity Muse: …Are you gonna keep pausing everytime something OJ related comes up?**

**MJ: Yup. **

**Sanity Muse: -.-**

The room was in shambles. Jazz's multiple brain books that she would never let Danny even breathe on were strewn across the floor and torn. Posters were ripped with claw marks through them. Her bed sheets reduced to nothing but scraps of pink fabric, and Berburt looked like Edward Scissorhands got a hold of him. Danny stumbled out of the bedroom, the damage wasn't what left him weak, it was the message on the wall in what Danny hoped was ketchup that terrified him.

"_Your fault."_

When Danny's back hit the door of Jazz's room that was when he started screaming. Jack and Maddie Fenton came running up the stairs with weapons ready to kill. When they saw the state of Jazz's room they refused to believe it. Danny just stood there trying not to pass out.

* * *

After recovering from their shock, Jack and Maddie went downstairs to call the police. Soon reporters and anyone who was even remotely involved with the media was outside their house.

Ironically, Danny was the only one out of his own house. He was up on the roof trying to clear his head when a certain Goth joined him.

"Hey D…."

No reply.

"Danny….."

Still no reply. She sat down next to him, it was four in the afternoon and the breeze was still blowing.

"You know… it's not your fault."

Danny could still see the red "paint" as he'd taken to calling it. Because he refused to believe it was anything other than that. It was mocking him really; he knew it was his fault. The strange and mocking part? He didn't even have a reason; he just didn't have a reason for blaming himself this time.

"The paint in Jazz's room begs to differ." He said, with a dead tone. As if all the life had been drained out of him.

"They're trying to knock you off guard Danny…. "

"Sam you don't get it. Anyone could've taken her, and when I say anyone I mean ghost OR human. The fact that my parents called the police just SCREAMS that! The last time they called the police was when our neighbour's cat got stuck up in our tree! The fact that they can't find their version of a logical explanation means…" He trailed off. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Danny. Jazz is smart, and she can handle her own. If Tucker didn't have detention, he'd be right here agreeing with me. They'll find her…"

"No Sam. They won't. Because I'M going to find her."

"Danny, you-"

"No Sam. I'm serious."

Sam exhaled in frustration and sadness, she knew it would be useless trying to change Danny's mind.

"Alright….. Look, I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure…" Danny replied, but looking over the city from on top Fenton Works, he looked like he was in his own world. So when Sam was walking towards the door to go back downstairs, she turned around, ran up to Danny, kissed his cheek and went back downstairs.

Only after she left did Danny's mouth twitch in a small smile.

**Yeah…. I realize this was a kinda of boring chapter. But it should start to get interesting from the next chapter… I hope. **

**On another note? Let me know how you like the story so far! Please? Or else… **

**MJ: *ties up Danny and Sanity over a pit of snakes* I'll be forced to drop them in there! :D**

**Danny: REVIEW. DO IT NOW.**

**Sanity: PLEASE.**

**MJ: Till next time! This is MJPhantom8998, signing off~**


End file.
